Untold Story: Undead Chronicles
by Axel yamamoto
Summary: Life is nothing but a story written by society, bounding people by the absolute limitation that is law. That's what Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze learned. But now, now in a world where the dead doesn't stay dead, and law doesn't applied anymore, survival is everything. They say there's no such thing as hero? He'll proves them wrong.


**Axel: Well guys, this is my first attempt of creating a H.S.O.T.D crossover, so please do mind it if I have mistakes here and there.**

**Also, the poll on my profile says that NaruXHighscool DXD won by a pretty large margins, but I have complication of making one, one of them is that my brother always seems to be at my room so, it'll be awkward of me of watching a super eechi anime with him there. That's why I was hopping you guys would be satisfy with this, I hope.**

**This story will have crossovers with other anime and zombie games, so if you see referance that is to be expected.**

**For the people of waiting me to update other stories, please be patient. I'm having lot's of writer block and it's very troublesome, my imagination seems to be lacking nowdays. **

**Before we begin, I have to thanks my friend for beta-ing this story.**

**Now then, disclaimers!**

**Zero: Axel own nothing!**

**XXX**

What is life?

What is the meaning of living?

That is the question millions had asked, and thousands has answers.

But to one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, life is nothing but an unfair story, where society is the writer and the people is the characters. Society expect the people would do what they expected, following what the author had written. Those who don't, most of them they deemed unworthy and labeled them 'Freaks'.

These 'Freaks' as they are called, usually are people who decided to followed one own rules than the society. Some are people who has special needs and do something that other thought to be impossible, and sometime they're people who do evil deeds.

That's why, in this world, people put on masks to hide one true self, the mask of ego that protected you from being outcasts, yet at the same time weakens you, slowly but surely eating yourself out from the inside until there's nothing left.

That's why to Naruto, this world is also boring. No matter if there's something new, everything leads to the same boring world where society is the author.

There are people who knew how unfair this world is, and created a world of their own, in their imagination touch by their desired and heart. The people who manage to cultivate their imagination and put it into reality, are the luckier ones. They've manage to achieved what they're hopping for, sacrificing blood and tears, they have manage to written their own story.

To Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, his desires of wanting to break free of the boundary of the same cycle of life is his dreams. Being the son of a high ranking officer of the SDF (Self Defence Force) Air division and the ground division pressured you to a lots of expectation. Not to mentioned his little sister is the smartest and the most popular girl in her Junior Highschool.

The pressure his parents put into him was something he didn't want. Good grades, good manners and everything that can lead to a 'good' life. Everyday he has to put up with that kind of expectation, and his parents didn't even at home all that much. He's not his little sister, he can't do everything.

Naruto sigh, scratching his blond spiky hair, wearing the standard male uniform for the Fujimi Highschool, with the black blazer opened showing his orang shirt beneath it. He looked at the bright blue sky, he could hear the people starting in their activity since it was morning.

Tokonosu City was not a bad place to live, it has everything in it even an airport. The neighbourhood is pretty peaceful most of the time, the police is pretty competence at least.

The blond is heading toward his school, Fujimi High, which is a local highschool around here and most of the city local goes there.

It took more or less half an hour walk from his house to his school, if he used a bus it'll take ten minutes or so from the bus stop to the school.

Since Naruto is not in the mood to ride a bus, he decided he'll walk from his house. It might affect ordinary person, but not him, nu uh. He loves and good at PE, something that even his lil sis can't beat him with.

Although it can get a bit boring, he can ponder stuff and other problems in his head, for the people who knew him it might be a bit out of characters, but well, it's either that or getting bored to death.

His train of thought however was stop as his blue eyes saw the school ahead. Fujimi highschool, the place where people used to study, bur for some, this place is a living hell. Bullying here, although against the rules, still high in numbers.

Naruto continued onward, now entering the school ground. He ignored some of the stares the students gave to him, he's not exactly well liked by most of the students population. He don't really cared though, why would he cares about people who doesn't even care about you?

Once again, his train of thought was cut short, but this time by the bell of school. Time to begin the boring life of a student.

**XXX**

They said that highschool life is the most interesting experience of your life. Yes, that might be true, but to some, the experience alone is a living nightmare.

To Naruto, highschool is like a forgiving version of society, where ranks and popularity rules all else. Many people tries to be popular or befriend the popular one, that include becoming a bully or delinquent. For those who can't become popular or labeled by the popular one as 'Losers', the life of highschool can be a living nightmare.

The highschool he is attending is one of the most rotten highschool in this city, there's a lots of bullies, delinquents, and some... 'loose women'. Some of the teachers turned a blind eyes to these people, and it's irked Naruto to no end. So he just take action to his own hands, getting reasons to beat up people here is easy, all you have to do is just to walked passed them with a 'I don't care' expressions, and they'll walked up to you all high and mighty and taunt you, after that, just punch him in the face and all his friend will join the fray.

Beating up people here is easy, being train in CQC (Close quarter combat) by his mother when he was young do helped him in the long run.

Now, many believes Naruto is one of those delinquent who doesn't give a fuck about anyone else but himself, however Naruto actually do give a fuck about a few people, mainly the handful of his friends.

"Ne, Naruto, what's wrong?"

The blond hair student looked at Kohta Hirano, his chubby gun loving friend. He's one of the people Naruto considered friend, and their hatred for a certain not worth mentioning teacher, made them friends instantly.

They're on their usual almost empty classroom, saved for a pair of chairs and a table in the middle. The two friends usually gathered at this classroom after class, a habit they've been doing since they met. You might say that this classroom is their sanctuary from the outside world.

"Nothing, just went emo for a second there." Naruto said with a laugh at his own jokes, earning a sweatdropped from his friend. "Oh yeah, almost forgot." Naruto reach out to his school bag, which rest at the legs of the chair, and fish out something. "I thought you might like it." The blond put it on the table.

Kohta gasp, then slowly, he took the stuff on the table. "This is..." He whispered. " A 'Taurus model 444 ultralite' revolver!" Kohta said in awe while lifting the super lightweight revolver.

Naruto snicker at his friend giddiness. "I found it on my mom's armory."

Kohta giddines quickly put down by the information. "Huh? Your mom? Won't she be mad if she found out?"

"IF she found out." Naruto corrected the gun lover. "It's a gift from someone, I doubt she even remember it, she prefer bigger guns."

"R-Really?" Kohta said with slight relieves and a bit of disappointment at the information of the gun being abandoned. "Hmm..." Kohta then went back to his inspection, inspecting little bits of details. "But... Isn't this wooden grip custome made?" Kohta asked showing the blond the grip.

"Ah, I'm the one who changed it."

"Really?!"

"I've been runshacking my mom's armory since my parent's aren't home recently, and my sister don't really care about my activity." Naruto said proudly.

Kohta sweatdropped, runshacking from your parents armory isn't something to be proud off. But well, not everyone has armory on their home so he didn't really care.

Their conversation was cut off by the sliding door opening.

"I knew I'll found you two here." A female voice said with slight irritation.

Both gun lovers looked at the source of the voice, finding a pink hair ponytails girl tapping her foots impatiently.

"Yo, pinky." Naruto called with casualness.

"Don't call me that senpai!" The pink hair girls quickly fired at the older blond.

Saya Takagi is also one of the few people Naruto considered friends, though she's a bit bitchy and perhaps doesn't really considered the blond her friends, Naruto doesn't care.

"Ano... Takagi-san, what is it?" Kohta asked while quietly hide the gun behind him without the pink hair noticing.

"Just reminding you two that the bell will ring soon." Saya responded.

"Awww, you do care about us Saya-chan!"

Saya flush. "Wha-No I'm not! I'm just passing by and decided to remind two useless slacker that class is about to start! A-And you should go to class senpai! You don't want to flunk now do you?"

Naruto only wave his hand in a dismissing manners. "Ma, Saya-chan, don't be all tsundere on us."

"Who's a tsundere?!"

Naruto ignored her. "Beside, aren't you and Kohta will be happy if I flunk? I'll still be in this school to accompany you both! We might be even in the same class!"

Saya eyes twitch, and her face is red with anger and blush. "Whatever! Do what you want!" She quickly storm off the room, closing the sliding door with a bang.

"Bye-Bye!" Naruto wave his hand at the door.

"Ano Naruto, do yo always have to tease Takagi-san?" Kohta asked the blond.

Naruto wave his hand in a disminishing manners once more. "Don't worry! I just like teasing her is all! It's so funny watching her all angry and stuff."

Kohta sweatdropped at his happy go lucky senior, he hasn't changed since the day they met.

**XXX**

Naruto hummed happily walking down the corridor, his hands behind his back.

"Naruto-san, skipping again?" Said a soft female tone.

Naruto stop moving and turned around, spotting a familiar face. "Perhaps... What's up Saeko?"

Saeko Busujima is a beautiful purple head, her shiny purple hair is in a straight manners, her fringe almost touching her nose. She is Naruto classmates and sometimes sparring partners, she is one of the few people who actually doesn't really cared about the rumors that circulate about the blond.

He remembers the first time he met her, that time is the first day of his third years, when the school end. She just walked up to him and challenge him into a swordfight out of nowhere, of course, Naruto being Naruto accepted, which ends up with the blond utter defeat. Since then, Naruto sometimes challenges Saeko into a spar, which of course the purple head accepted. And that's how they got closed, so you might say that they have a rivalry friendship of sort.

Saeko smile faintly. "Nothing much, I was just wondering would you want to spar again? I've been wanting to fight a decent fighter."

Naruto eye twitch. "What do you mean by that? I'm the best fighter there is!" Naruto declared while pointing his finger tot he sky. Of course, this declaration does not included the fact that Saeko beat Naruto multiple of times in the dojo.

Saeko chuckle. "Of course, please forgive me." She then ask once again. "So? Do you want to?"

"Hmm... After school?"

"Sure."

"Allright then." Naruto accepted since he got nothing better to do. "Well, I'm gonna get going then." Before Naruto can turned around, a hand stopped him.

It was Saeko's. "Can I join you?" She asked sfotly.

Naruto stares at her for several seconds, before breaking a smile anf nod. "Sure thing. Come on before a teacher noticed us." Naruto quickly turned around and fast walked toward his destination, following closely behind is Saeko. "Can't believe a straight A student like you will skip class with a guy like me though."

Saeko faintly smile. "You're the only friends I've got that's willing to skip class."

Naruto didn't comment on that, for he knew that he's the only male friends she has, and maybe her only friends in this school.

Two months after he met her, Naruto noticed something odd about Saeko, and the other students around her, especially the females. So, being the good guy he is, he sniff around, and found out something.

It seems that there's a bad rumors about her, something about being a 'slut' and 'killer' or something. He guessed that one of the popular girls on this school got jealous of her or something and decided to spread rumors. Well, he's not a girl, but Naruto knew isolation is a very bad punishment for someone, he knew since he's one of the most hated boys on the school but he knew how to deal with it, a punch here and there.

But unlike the blond, Saeko has her own 'Code of Honor' or something, so she wont attack people who didn't attack her. It's quite simple really, but a troublesome code.

Now that he think about it, he knew some people that spread rumors and talks badly behind her back. Most of them are the usual deliquent girls, and he knew where they hangout at night.

Naruto grin, maybe he'll go and pay a visit to them.

After all, those who mess with his friends will be messed up by him.

**XXX**

**The Next Morning...**

***RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG-***

Naruto groaned, then he raise his hand reluctantly and hit the waker that interrupted his sleep. He reluctantly sit up on his bed, his eyes are heavy from lack of sleeps. Naruto rub his eyes, then slowly made his way toward his bathroom.

After arriving, he washed his face at the sink and looked at the mirror, his blue eyes staring at him, and his spiky blond hair is still... Spiky. His pajamas consisting of blue shirt and shorts, with the extra of a weird sleeping hat with a pair of buck tooth.

Naruto then made another journey toward his wardrobe, opening it and taking out his school uniform. It took him two minutes to fully changed into his school uniform, after another trip to the bathroom mirror to make sure everything's fine, he begins his journey downstairs to eat breakfast.

Downstairs, as usual, lack of life. His parents isn't home yet, and his sister probably already gone to school, what a morning person. The blond then noticed the foods on the table that consist of Japanese usual breakfast. The portion is enough for a Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, since he ate a lot (Basically his one portion is a portion for two).

His sister knew how much portion needed to make a Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze full, although his relitionship with his younger sibling are deteriorating, she always made him breakfast and dinner which she put on the fridge if he arrives home late.

Naruto begins his eating while deep in thought. He should thank her sometime, though he hasn't talked to her for about a year or so, so it'll be quite awkward. Maybe he should make his sister something as repayment? Though he didn't know what to make anything except ramen and boiled eggs. A chocolate for valentine? But it'll take too long.

His troublesome thought was cut short by the time he noticed on the clock in the corner of his eyes that point at 07:02 , Naruto almost choke on his breakfast, he'll be late if he's not hurry! Naruto quickly went super speed and eat the breakfast in record times, cleaning the plates of its foods, except a few vegetables here and there.

Naruto quickly went and grab his bag, rushed outside, locked the door with his keys, and sprint toward his school and hopping he won't be late. The last thing he need is to make Hayashi-sensei breath down his neck.

**XXX**

"That's it for today, make sure you all study at home." Wakisaka-sensei said walking out of the room. With him gone, the class erupted into a room full of conversation.

Naruto sigh in relieved, Wakisaka isn't exactly your most quite teacher, he just didn't know when to shut up.

"Naruto." The blond looked at the source and found Saeko, looking at him sternly for some reasons. "Can I talk to you?"

Naruto blink in confusioned. "What? Of course you can."

"Then come with me." Saeko then turned around and begin to walked outside the classroom, with a confused blond following behind.

Several minutes later, Naruto found himself on the roof with the school kendo club leader.

"So, what's up?" Naruto asked looking pretty bored yet intrested at the sametime. It's not everyday you get to be drag around by one of the school hottest that he'll admit it in front of her anytime soon.

"Tell me something Naruto-san, are you the one who beat up the students from out class? The ones who always hangouts with the bad crowds every night." Naruto looked at her surprised. "I heard about it, almost the entire school is talking about the attack last night."

Several seconds have passed, and Naruto responded to her with his foxy grin. "Don't know what're you talking about Saeko, I got nothing to do with it."

Naruto knew she could never believe it, seeing as the blond doesn't put too much effort to covered it up.

"Well Sword girl, if that's all, I'll be going." Naruto then turned around and begin his journey somewhere.

"Wait!" Naruto stop moving. "Can you tell me somethig? Why do you beat them up?"

Naruto stop moving for several seconds, before responding. "Well, I guess maybe they did something that iritated the person who beat them up. I wouldn't know since I'm not the one who beat them up." With that, the blond exit the rooftop, heading downstairs.

Saeko eyes looks at the spot where the blond a minute ago with a smile on her face. She knew, of course why he did that. She may not do anything about the people who said bad things behind her back, but that doesn't mean she's an idiot who'll just overlooked it. She knew the people who got beaten up is some of the people who almost always badmouthed her and downright hated her. She also knew the reasons why Naruto did what he did, she's sure of the reason.

"You haven't change since that time... Naruto-kun."

**XXX**

"Ano... Namikaze-kun, is it really fine for you to be here?"

Naruto open one of his eyes and looked at the busty blond school nurse, Shizuka Marikawa, one of the most desirable women and the fantasy of almost every boy in the school. She's a bit of a ditz, but it's part of her charm. Naruto and Shizuka knew each other when Naruto decided to skip class in the nurse office one day when he was in first year, of course she doesn't like it at first, but thanks to Naruto constant presuasion, she concede defeat.

Ever since then, Naruto would sometime goes to her class to take a rest or taking cares of injuries or something. After all, who wouldn't want to be taking care of by Shizuka-sensei? Not that he'll admit it anytime soon or something. That's not his style.

"Don't worry." Naruto wave his hand in a casual manners. "I'll be fine, beside, if somehow Teshima-sensei barge in here, I'll take all of the blame so you wont get in trouble. The last thing I want is for my favorite teacher to be punish." Naruto close his eye and let out his foxy grin.

Shizuka stares at the blond for several seconds, before sighing. "Well, I guess it's okay... Now I'm getting sleepy."

"Why don't you get to sleep sensei? This place is empty most of the time anyway."

"Hmm... I guess taking a nap for a while is okay... Good night..." Shizuka then slope down her head on her desk and use her... Uhum, large bosoms as pillow.

"Good night." Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looks at the sleeping form of Shizuka, raising an eyebrow with a slight blush. "... So large breast has multiple function huh? How convinient..." And it looks like it's more comfortable than the pillow he is using too.

Shizuka is also one of Naruto ahndfull of people he cares about, with her taking place as his most favorite teacher, despite her not being a teacher at all.

"I..." Naruto begin as his eyes slowly closed back. "I don't hate peaceful time like this..." And then sleep overcome him. Never knowing what will happen soon.

**XXX**

***Ding Dong Ding Dong***

Naruto opened his eyes as the light of the infirmary greeted his vision, slowly he sit up and looked at his surrounding, noticing that Shizuka still sleeping at her desk. Naruto then hop off the bed, and silently leave the room, not wanting to disturb the school nurse.

After he is done, he begins his journey back toward his class. The last thing he want is for the teacher and Saeko looking for him, the blond more scared of the latter since she can beat him up with her wooden sword. It happened once when Naruto skip almost the entire day, and it's not a very good memories.

That's why he stash a metal baseball bat in this school! Just in case stuff like that happens again, he'll be ready. Although it won't do much against her 'BADASS SWORDSKILL', a man can try right? Right?

Naruto train of thoughts about Saeko's 'BADASS SWORDSKILL' was cut off by the commotion happening down at the school entrance.

"Hm? What's going on over there?"

Naruto blue eyes looked toward the comotion going on, it seems a dead-like man are hanging around the school gate, he seems to be high or something, and it attracts the attention of four of his school teachers. It seems his PE teacher, Tejima, are trying to use violence, just like almost everything he was trying to deal with.

However, what caught Naruto off guard is the fact that person bite his sensei arm, and not for the fact that his teacher is rolling down on the floor screaming in pain while blood pour out of his arm. He never ever saw someone bite that hard, ever.

Also, the fact that Tejima-sensei seems to moving, seems to be dead. He don't know wether to be thankful for the fact one of the most hated teacher's died or the fact that he died with a freaking bite.

His eyes followed the form of Tejima-sensei, who seems to be revived back, much to his dissapointment, however when Tejima-sensei bite into the neck of Kyoko-sensei Naruto insticnt kicked in, yelling him to get ready to whatever it is to come, and to get all his friends to safety. Because there's no way that a man such as Tejima will get horny after being bitten and start to play rough with Kyoko-sensei.

Naruto then start to sprint toward his usual room to fetch his weapon and school bag. He knew stuff like that will be needed one day!

And today seems to be the day.

**XXX**

It didn't take long at all.

After an announcement about evacuation or something, and the broadcaster being killed and his last moment of dying being broadcasted, all hell broke loose.

All the students exit the classroom in haste, pushing and punching anyone out of their ways, all in their mind was their own survival, friends, best friends, boyfriend and girlfriend are all forgotten as every students race each other out of the school. Their screams and yelled of fright filled the entire school.

While the students are all running toward the main exit, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze heads to the opposite direction, looking for his friends that he just knew wont used the main exit.

Naruto isn't really sprinting, he's fast walking. He could heard the screams of people from the school ground, being eaten alive by one of _them._

From what he's seen, if you get bitten by one of _them_, you turned into one. It's like one of those undead movies and games, since the concept is simple, he can understand. "_So as long as you evade from being bitten, I'll be fine!" _Naruto thought optimistically as he continued on his journey, his metal bat in hand.

"NOOO! HELP ME!"

His eyes spotted a girl, screaming for help while she's being devoured in front of the blond by three of them walkers.

The blond grin and charge, his metal bat ready to be swing. His loud footsteps gained the attention of the walkers, and Naruto instinctly bashed the nearest walkers head throwing him away, then he quickly followed up with another bashed toward the second one, also on the head, the third one is much faster and lunged at him, trying to bite his arm. The blond instantly evade to the side and let the walker fall forward, using the moment he bashed the walker head, spilling the blood to the wall.

"Man... killing them for good is easy as long as you can hit them first." Naruto eyes then went into the dying girls at the floor. "... You have any last wish?" The blond asked.

"Help... Me..." The girl whizzed out.

Naruto looked at her with a looks of pure pitty. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you except for putting you out of your misery, do you want me too?" The girl looked at him in fright, if she has strength he can guest she'll run away. "I am very sorry." With that, Naruto reluctantly continued on his way.

It's not like he didn't want to help the girl, but it was too late for her. She has losed a lots of blood and she'll be turning into one of them soon.

Now, if he is lucky most of his friends will be heading to the teacher office. He know Saya will, and if he's lucky she'll bring Kohta with her, Saeko can take care of herself but finding her will be a bit troublesome, And he is very much worried about Shizuka-sensei, since she can't actually fight.

With that thought, Naruto increased his fast walk into a run, bashing heads along the way. He can only pray that he'll meet them on the way.

**XXX**

Saya Takagi could never imagine the fear she is feeling, the fear of being killed.

After her friend Takashi disappeared, she is stuck with the fatass Kohta. Although she learned he is reliably with range weapons, she also learned that he is sucked at close range. The moan of the undead scared her, she must do something! She's a genius damn it!

Her back hit into a trophy cupboard, and she instinctly grab one and threw it. "Stay away!" The trophy break apart when it hit the walker head. She then quickly and desperately searching for a weapon, any weapon! When her eyes landed on the drill she brought, she knew her only choice.

"Stay back you, freak!" She grab the drill and begin her drilling into the undead head.

The sound of flesh and drill filled the hallway as several people run toward them and stop. Watching the sight of the pink hair girl looking away while drilling the undead.

"Don't come near me..." Saya said with tears on her eyes. "Don't come near me!"

With that scream, the people who came quickly went back into their sense and realized they're surrounded.

"I'll take the one on the right!" The purple hair female said.

"Rei!" A spiky brown hair male quickly said to his brunette friend as the two of them charged, their weapons ready.

"I'll take the one on the left!" The brunette said as she ready her makeshift spear and thrust one of the undead by the head into a wall.

The brown hair male let out a battle cry and do a downward slash with his baseball bat, knocking back a undead into a wall head first, killing it permanently.

Saeko Busujima easily dispatch her share of undeads with a bash to the head that instantly killing them.

They heard more moans as they all snap their heads toward a group of walkers heading towards them, but before they can do anything the sound of footsteps could be heard.

"Uuurrryyaaaa!" That was the sound they heard as figure came from behind the walkers and begin to forced his way by bashing their skulls with a bat, and it's easy to guest the person is strong, since he just threw one of them through a window! A fricking window with one hand!

"Saya!" Naruto Uzumaki yellled out with eyes fill with bloodlust ready to kill anything undead in front of him. That He stopped when he found Saya, though she seems to be crying. "Saya, you okay? I heard your scream." Then he realized the people around him. "Saeko! Kohta! Shizuka-sensei! You guys are alive!"

"Indeed we are." The blond student looked at the captain of the school kendo club. "She is fine too. However, she might experience a bit shocked of having to kill." Saeko looked at the pink haired girl.

Naruto blink, then looked at Saya, the drill, and the undead with a head left to be desired on the floor. He think he can understand, Saya's isn't exactly a fighter type of person, she's much of a thinker than anything else.

"You... YOU IDIOT!" Everybody looked at Saya in surprised at her outburst. "Where were you when me and Kohta needed you, huh?!"

"Uh... I'm sorry?" It's not like he'll knew this'll happen.

Saya stare at the blond angrily for several more seconds, before she lets out her tears, making Shizuka and a brunette Naruto seen a few times before heads toward her and tries to comfort her.

"Never the less, I expect no less from you. I knew you'll be alright." Saeko said with a smile, she seems to be the one who is calmest.

"Ano... How about we introduced ourselves?" Kohta suggested.

"Good idea Kohta!" The blond haired youth said with a smile, ignoring the fact he just bashed his way through a horde of undeads. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, but you can call me Naruto! I'm a third year from class 3-A."

"I'm Saeko Busujima from class 3-A."

"I'm Komuro Takashi from 2-B." The spiky brown haired male introduced himself.

"Oh, you were the winners of last year tournament. Busijima-senpai." The brunette spear wielding girl said looking at Saeko. "I'm Miyamoto Rei from the lancing team."

"W-Well... I'm Kohta Hirano from 2-B."

Saeko then smiled sweetly at them all. "Nice to meet you." That earned her a blush from Kohta and a glare from Saya.

"What's with all this respect?" Saya asked standing up from her previous position. "So what if she's a grade higher? You're the same age Miyamoto! you flunked!"

Takashi quickly went to Rei's defense. "What are you talking about, Takagi?"

"Don't treat me like I'm fucking stupid! I'm a genius!" Saya quickly glared at the said boy. "I wont lose to anyone if I fucking tried!" Her outburst was cut when she felt a hand landed on her head, and pet her head.

"Saya that's enough." Naruto's belue eyes stare into her brown ones. "I'm sorry if I can't be there to help you and Kohta." Naruto gentle eyes held sadness to them. "I'm so so sorry..."

That's it, Naruto's gentle voice quickly made her tears falls as she latched into the blond and begins crying, under normal circumtanses, Naruto would've freak out and be uncomfortable, but this is not a normal circumtanses so he just let her use his shoulder as a crying spot for now while petting her. The other can only watched in silent as the genius girl cries.

"I swear..." Naruto begins. "I will protect you all." The blond declared, his sky blue eyes held determination no one has ever seen before. "Even if it's the last thing I do. I promise." And Naruto Namikaze never break his promise, ever.

Everyone else can only watched in silence and awe, as the blond just declared a promise that almost impossible with no second thought.

That put a smile on certain someone face.

"_Naruto-kun... You never do change."_

**To be continued.**

**Axel: Well, I hope you guys like it. It's not my proudest works, but well... I've tried.**


End file.
